Shinkirou
by Xx Chizuru-Chan Xx
Summary: He was the son of Satan and she was a holy messenger. The two never should have met, but fate placed them together and before they realized it both were relying on one another in completely different ways. Rin x Oc x Amaimon . Slight Shiemi x Rin.


_**Shinkirou **_

_M i r a g e_

_**Summary:**_ He was the son of Satan and she was a holy messenger. The two never should have met, but fate placed them together and before they realized it both were relying on one another in completely different ways. Rin x Oc x Amaimon . Slight Shiemi x Rin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flames. Blue flames. <strong>_

" Uria. "

Over the chaos that had erupted around them, she could barely make out the rushed whispers of her mother or the inhuman cackle that reverberated off the living room walls. Everything was dreamlike, a faux screenplay.

" Uria!"

Her eyes widened in alarm as she caught the shrill rise in her mother's soprano notes. It hadn't been a new occurrence for her mother's voice to rise, it usually did when she was being cross. No, the rise wasn't what had truly alerted her. It was the slight quiver of emotion that filtered through. A small oddity but still an oddity that spelled horror and released the floods within to a terrifying truth. Because her mother never showed fear.

" Mamma? "

The woman's lips twitched as her teeth savagely sank into the bottom portion of pink flesh causing a light trail of red to trickle down her chin. Her eyes narrowed and she furrowed her brows as her dark orbs clashed with those of her daughter's bright clear ones. It caused her great grief to look at the child like this knowing that their time had run out.

The child's brows raised in shock but nothing else as she witnessed the unbelievable event taking place before her.

_**Plip. Plop. **_

She had been so very aware of the sound as two clear jewels of liquid fell from her mother's quivering chin.

" Listen. "

Her shoulders stiffened as she remained silent her ears straining carefully to take in the words of her mother. The action caused the woman to smile lightly as she bent. This time, the child did allow the soft gasp to escape from her lips as she felt warmth encircle her.

The hug at first was tight, almost painful. A brute force that was only known by those that were inexperienced with the action of embracing a loved one but slowly it morphed. The tight hold quickly melted away and in its place gentleness and tenderness were born. She couldn't help it as her fingers embedded themselves into her mother's arm, the nails bending and breaking.

She had known it, or at least some part of her had known. That this night out of all the others was different. The gifts and toys she had received, the kind words and tears, and the embrace. An embrace that spoke the loudest the silent words of farewell.

A loud barrage of suppressed sobs quickly left her.

" You are strong, remember that, My little Uria. No matter how lonely it seems, never allow yourself to think that. God is your flame just as you are his. "

Her body took her, and she found her arms encircling around the woman, small hands trying to find proper place to where they couldn't be pried off. Trying to take hold of the object that she knew would soon turn into a memory. The woman growled, an angry hiss leaving her teeth as she tried to keep the child from clamping to tightly to her body.

" Momma needs you to listen, she can only keep this up for so long. Travel east of here until you come upon an old church. Go inside, I've worked multiple seals on it that should keep you safe and hidden for a while. Under the alter, buried, is a box with supplies and an address. Find the man in the address and tell him ' Bara ' he should know what to do after this. Do you understand? "

She smiled as she felt the child shift in agreement but frowned as she felt the warmth of blood as it leaked from the corner of her eyes and tainted the clean trail her tears had left earlier. She closed her eyes, ignoring as everything outside the circle was destroyed. This barrier she had placed would not hold much longer, at most only a few minutes.

She bent down and pried the child from her body, kissing her forehead lovingly. It had been the first time since her six years of birth that she had held her daughter.

" I'm sorry. "

She pushed the child away with force, watching with muted emotion as the small figure flew through the air. In seconds her teeth had torn through her wrist, casting an array of blood to shower down on a separate drawing she had created earlier.

The creature which had been summoned lunged for the falling child, gripping the back of her collar before taking leave through one of the free living room windows.

' We will, meet again. '

(O)

Uria found herself sobbing quietly on the creature as it carried her away from her mother and home. The sound of feet trotting on earth was loud and the ride was bumpy but still, her mind would not stray from the event taking place. It still seemed so surreal, that even those blue flames seemed more like ice than fire but she knew. That inhuman laughter.

Her eyes widened as the house erupted into an illumination of blue. No longer were there the distinctive figures of flames, just the large light that seemed to brighten the entire night. Her mind had been so preoccupied with the sight that she had not noticed the disappearance of the creature. She hadn't noticed until her body made painful contact with the ground, skidding against the pebble road and rolling until its momentum had decreased.

When she had finally stopped moving, she was gazing up at the sky, dark and vast with what seemed a vortex of lights swimming in her vision. A gasp escaped her and with great gulps she made to intake the oxygen that had been knocked out of her on her trip.

During her struggle and through the burning of her lungs she wanted to cry. Her body ached from greeting the ground and it bled from the stones that had been cruel. She wanted to morph into that sobbing mess of a child but found as she laid there her eyes closed that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't. She couldn't cry and she didn't know why. Maybe, she had gone through the realization and the shock from the truth was settling in.

Her thoughts went on in the same direction as she laid still, with her mouth parted and back pressed against the ground the dew from the oncoming morning seeping into her causing her to shiver. Even with the invasive cold, the little girl could not help the feeling of needing to sleep. Her lids grew heavy, ready to close at any moment.

' Uria, get up. '

Her eyes snapped opened, as she listened carefully to the sound of the woman's voice in her head. The memory of her death was fresh and it stung but still the sound and the familiarity it brought calmed her. She stopped movement, even her breathing as she waited for the voice to come once again.

' You are strong, so get up. '

She closed her eyes and took a shaky little breath before slowly pushing herself off the cold ground and onto her bottom. She waited a little in that position, her eyes gazing curiously at her bleeding palms.

' and walk forward. '

She pushed her body completely from the ground, allowing it to sway unsurely before realigning itself. With clouded eyes, she gritted her teeth and allowed her feet to carry her in the direction she needed.

' You are strong, my little Uria. Never forget that. '

She glanced up at the sky, watching as singular fireflies swarmed her. They surrounded her, and her path as if they were trying to light the road for her. She gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes but still continued to walk.

' Mommy. '

She cried silently as she followed the road.

' It may seem lonely at times, but remember you're never alone. '

But even with the sound of her mother's last fading words of encouragement, Uria felt alone. She felt abandoned and betrayed not by her mother, but by her self.


End file.
